1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information storage medium including event occurrence information and an apparatus and method of reproducing the same, and more particularly, to an information storage medium storing event information for generating an event with reference to an AV data structure and an apparatus and method of reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving-image data is classified into audio-video (AV) data for a high definition movie and navigation data for controlling reproduction of the AV data. Demand for applications with programming and browsing functions for reinforcing interaction with a user regarding the above-mentioned moving-image data is increasing. However, in order to provide these functions, an application using program data should be executed in synchronization to AV data. In the invention, such application data is referred to as additional data in order to distinguish it from the AV data.
In order to synchronize additional data with AV data, a method of generating an event unconditionally in a predetermined time interval or according to a specific mark included in the AV data, or a method of inserting event occurrence information into a specific scene included in AV data and generating an event according to the event occurrence information, have been proposed. However, there are problems associated with each of these methods. For example, events are unnecessarily generated even when there is no additional data to be synchronized and reproduced with AV data and moreover, it is difficult to change predetermined event occurrence locations since AV data is repeatedly encoded whenever event generation locations change.